Friends Forever
by OceanBreeze
Summary: With some help, Marron has to break the anger between two of her best friends. Romance and some humor come along. If you don't like the parings, then deal with it! Trunks/Marron Goten/??? Pan/???/Bra. Better summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Friends Forever  
Disclaimer: I Do not own DBZ or GT, or any of these characters.   
~Hiya people. I'm new at this so please be nice and reveiw!~  
~Oh, and just to tell you, the knew Gen-Z kids(teens) have diff. ages than they are supposed to have.  
Trunks: 19  
Goten: 19  
Marron: 18  
Ubuu: 17  
Bra:16  
Pan: 16  
Oh and don't get mad at me for the pairings: Trunks/Marron Goten/???? Pan/????/Bra  
Ch.1 - Can you keep a secret?  
Marron has been best friends with Goten and Trunks, eversince she was 14. Marron used to hang out with Bra and Pan since she was 4-13 years old, but something happend between Pan and Bra, and three broke up. Marron found comfort and fun with Trunks and Goten. Ubuu is her friend too, except they don't see eachother much. Pan and Bra don't like talking to eachother and you'll figure out why. But Pan and Bra talk to Marron. Marron's stuck in the middle!  
.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Marron watched as the Plane touched down infront of capsule corp. "We're here!" Krillin said merrily. Krillin, 18, Marron, Goten, and Trunks got out the plane as Bulma greeted them. Krillin pushed the button on the plane, and it turned into a capsule, he put it in his pocket for safe keeping. When they went inside, they found Goku and Chi-chi there. "Hiya Krillin!" Goku said smiling. "Hi Goku!" Krillin replied. "Oh, Chi-chi, 18 why don't I show you two the new clothes I bought from the mall yesturday," Bulma said, leading the way. "Oh goodie," Chi-chi said sarcastically. 18 smiled in amusement. Vegeta came in the room, "Let's go now kakkarot,(or however you spell it) before you get hungry again." "Aww man, I am hungry," Goku complained. "WE just ATE!" Vegeta yelled. "Calm down you guys, let's just go now," Krillin said. "Oh fine," Goku said. With that said and done, the three lept out the window and flew up to the sky. They headed for their usual training area, it was an island not to far from the city. The island was deserted, so they had all the space they needed to train. Goten, Trunks, and Marron, were left in the house. "So, what do ya two wanna do?" Goten asked. Marron shrugged, as Trunks thought to himself. Then a brilliant idea came to his head, "Why don't we-" "Go to the mall!" Bra interupted. "Great idea Bra!" Marron said. "Where did you come from little sister?" "I AM NOt little anymore Trunksie!" "Don't call me that Brasie!" "No, you don't call me that!" "Oh yeah!?" "Yeah!" Marron sighed, "This might go on forever." "I agree," Goten said. Soon enough, Marron got impatient. Well, who wouldn't? She got it from her mother, so Marron stomped over to the two and yelled, "Hey Bra! Ubuu is here!" "WHERE!?" Bra said looking left to right. "Come'on Trunks, let's go!" Marron grabbed his arm and ran for it with Goten, it took Bra a minute to figure Marron's lie, and witha blink of an eye, she was hot on GTMs' heels. The 'four' reached the indoor park/forest area. "Hey Trunks, can Bra fly yet?" Goten asked. "Nope," Trunks answered. Marron got an idea," Let's fly!" The boys nodded and they took off. (okay, this is my story people, and I say Marron can fly, but she can't fight Bra can't fly, but she can fight. Pan can fly and fight.Duh!)  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Bra demanded in a Bulma-like voice. The three ignored her and kept flying up. Luckily for them, the ceiling was open, "All we have to do is fly through before Bra pushes the button to close it!" Trunks yelled. Bra opened the small case and pressed her finger on the nice velvet button. The ceiling started closing. "We're almost there!" Goten said. "Just...almost...there!" Marron said. They were getting closer, and so was the ceiling doors. Bra counted down, "3..2..1.." 'C-lick' The ceiling closed, Bra put her hands on her hips, for GTM were long gone. "HAhaHaha!" Goten laughed. "We made it!" Marron said making a victory sign. "She's never gonna catch us now," Trunks said, smiling in amusement. "Now what do we do," Goten asked, he had stopped laughing, but he still had that goofy smile on. "Hmm...Why don't we go to the ice-cream shop, I'm in the mood for sweets," Trunks answered. "Me too, sounds nice," Marron said. "Yummm....ice-cream...," Goten had dreamy eyes just thinking of it. (As usual. ^.^) "Fine, let's go!" Marron said. She took off towards the ice-cream shop. "Hold up Marron!" Trunks said, and he powered up and flew after her. Goten followed with a, "WAIT FOR ME!"  
Marron felt the wind blowing through her silky blonde hair as she flew to the ice-cream shop. She heard Trunks and Goten yelling for her to wait but she couldn't wait to get some cold, smooth, yummy, sweet ice-cream that would just melt in you mouth. (I think I want an ice-cream too) Once she spotted the huge "Ice-cream" sign which was in her favorite color, pink, she slowed down and levitated down to the side-walk. No-one really minded her flying, they were already used to seeing people fly anyway. Marron entered the cool store, it was a summer day and she was enthusiastic about eating something refreshing. She looked at all the different flavors when she heard a noise. Trunks landed on the side-walk with ease. Unfortunatly, Goten wasn't paying much attention, he was thinking of ice-cream, and he flew straight into Trunks. The two sprawled through the doors with Trunks face on the floor and Goten getting up rubbing his head, half in pain, half in embarrasement. There was a quiet pause, Marron blinked and went into a fit of laughter. The two clerks stood their laughing queitly saying, "Children these days." Trunks got up with a red face, he turned to Goten, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" "I-It was an accident?" "ACCIDENT!? Y-" "Now Trunks, calm down, we're here for ice-cream remember?" Marron said in such a soft sweet voice that Trunks felt he could melt like an ice-cream right then and there. Goten quickly agreed and walked behind Marron "Now let me choose...," Goten said changing the subject. Marron nodded and turned her attention to the ice-cream aswell.  
~5 minutes later~  
The three sat together in a round table licking or eating, their ice-cream. "Yumm! This strawberry and Vanilla taste good," Marron commented. "I..AGREE...This...Cookies 'n' cream and Rockie Road and Rum Raisen...taste GREAT!" Goten said between bites. "Gee Goten slow down, you can get a Major Brain freeze," Marron said with a huge sweatdrop. Trunks sat there staring at Marron...her pearl blue eyes... "Trunks." Sun light blonde hair..."TRUNKS!" Marron shouted. "Huh???" "Your ice-cream is melting, better finish it," Marron said in advice. "Oh..yeah..," Trunks said, he looked at his chocolate cone ice-cream, he can think about Marron later, he had some ice-cream to eat! Marron shook her head slowly as the boys ate their ice-cream like monkeys. 'They kinda are monkeys...,' Marron thought, she giggled at the thought. Once GTM finished their ice-cream, they headed towards C.C. "That was real good!" Goten said in enjoyment. "Yup! And I didn't have to pay for the bill," Marron said cheerfully. "You didn't, but I did...," Trunks mumbled. When the three got to C.C and headed to Trunk's room, they were stopped by none other than Bra. "Hi Bra!" Marron said. "Don't HI Bra me Marron! I didn't expect you be on the my so called brothers side. Especailly after Yesturday, when they through water-balloons at us!" Marron sighed, expecting this outburst, "Oh Come on Bra, you know they were just doing it for fun." "It's always for fun Marron! You may see the bright side to it, but I don't. You hang around them too long! What happend to you and me? Aren't we best friends?" Marron walked up to Bra, "Of course we are Bra! We've been best friends since the day you were born. But it wasn't just you and me Bra. It used to be you, me, AND Pan." Bra crossed her arms at the name of...Pan..." I have no clue who PAN is," Bra stated. Marron sighed. "Come on Marron, let's go to my room now," Trunks said pulling her away from Bra. Bra didn't do anything this time, she just went to her room and thought about what Marron had said. When they went into Trunks's room, Marron sighed and sat on a bean bag that was metalic navy blue. Goten sat on Trunks's computer chair, as Trunks sat on his bed, it was where they usually sit. "Why don't they ever get along?" Goten asked to no-one in perticular. "Can I tell you two a secret?" Marron asked. "SURE!" Goten said enthusiastically. "But you two have to keep it a secret," Marron said. "I promise," Trunks said. "Ditto," Goten replied. Marron heaved a sigh, getting ready to tell them secret that she's been holding in her for quite some time.......  
~Hey! I know it's kinda bad, but I'm new at this okay!? PLEASE R&R!~ 


	2. Secret Told

Friends Forever  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ Or GT. I don't own any of the characters also!   
~ I'm new at this so please be nice. And no flames if you please. R&R!  
  
Ch.2-  
"Okay...here it goes...," Marron started, but paused. Five minutes later. "Aren't you going to tell us!?" Goten asked. Marron smiled, "NOPE!" Trunks sweat dropped. Marron giggled as Goten looked very clueless as to why she didn't say the secret. "Why not??" Trunks asked. "Because I don't feel like it," Marron said. All of a sudden,the door opened, Bra came into the room."Hiya Bra," Goten said. "What are you doing in my room Bra? If you want some money, than my answer is no," Trunks said looking at his sister. "That's not why I came in here," Bra replied, she put her hands on her hips and looked at her brother. "Don't get mad Bura, Trunks was just kidding," Marron said.   
"I was?" Trunks asked. Marron sighed as Bra chased her ~loving~ brother around his room.  
After ten minutes, Marron stopped the chase by throwing a pillow at Trunks, and one at Bra. "Hey!" Bra and Trunks yelled in unison. "I had to stop you two," Marron shrugged. "Oh...okay," Bra said forgivengly. "So, why are you in Trunks's room?" Goten asked. Bra looked at Marron,"Well...I thought I might as well join you guys. I dunno. Hang out with you guys instead of always going to the mall and stuff."   
Trunks eyed his blue-headed sister, "Really?" Bra glared at him,"In fact,yes."  
Marron looked out one of the windows, it was nice and sunny with not a hint of rain clouds in the clear blue sky. "Say, why don't we go swimming?" Marron asked. "Sure!" Goten agreed, he felt like having a good swim. "I guess," Trunks said. "Hm, well, I need to work on my tan. And I haven't went in the pool in a while," Bra said. "Good. I'm sure Bra here has an extra swim suit i can borrow. Like the one I used last time. And Goten can borrow one of Trunks's swimming Trunks. (Hehe! I just had to put that there!) So let's go!" Marron said . "Right!" Bra said heading to her room as Marron followed. "Marron can be very instructive in a fun way," Goten said as the girls left. Trunks nodded,"She sure can."  
~LATER~ The four were having a fun time in the pool area. Bra was on a slick pool chair with a sunglass on. She was applying the sun-tan-lotion on. She wore a lilac colored thin strapped two-piece bikini. Her blue hair reflected against the suns rays. Trunks and Goten wore and identical Navy Blue swimming Trunks. Marron was in a two-piece pink bikini.  
"Hey Trunks! Pass the ball here!" Marron yelled. The three were playing pool volleyball. Trunks gladly threw the ball to the blonde. It was Trunks and Marron agaisnt Goten. Marron hit the ball over the net, Goten jumped for it and he...missed! When he fell back into the water, water splashed onto a shocked Bra. "Hey!" Bra said getting up and walking over to the side of the pool as Goten rose up from the water.  
Trunks snuck out of the water and crept behind his sister. Marron held in a laugh, she giggled instead. Unexpectantly, Bra was pushed into the water and fell right infront of Goten. Marron and Trunks burst out in laughter. Goten laughed as well, Bra swam up, the water dripped down her face, Goten stared for awhile, her blue hair cascaded down her oh so delicate skin. The ball had floated to Trunks. Goten was snapped out of his trance when a ball hit his head and bounced off. Goten yelped in surprise, he jumped up and again, fell into the water. Later, the four played Trunks & Marron agaisnt Goten & Bra. The game was tie, the four then ate in a pizza resturaunt for Lunch and came back with huge smiles. 'I have to get used to getting stares from other costomers when I go in resturaunts with Saiyans. Are should I say Demi-Saiyan,' Marron thought. Bra's watch started beeping, she looked at the times, "Oh! Sorry you guys! I have to go with mom and the other mom's. They're already at the mall. I said I'd catch up with them, so see you later!" Bra ran out of the house. "Hey sis! You haven't got your driving liscense yet!" Trunks said.  
Bra halted and ran back in, "Can one of you fly me there???" GTM looked at eachother and did rock, paper, scissors. "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" They said in unison. Trunks and Marron both got scissors, while Goten had paper. "HA! Your flying her," Trunks said. Goten sighed in defeat and nodded. "Ready?" Bra nodded. So Goten swept Bra off her feet and flew out the house.  
"So...what are we going to do while we wait?" Marron asked. Trunks shrugged, "Wanna talk in my room?" Marron nodded. Marron and Trunks sat in their usual places and chatted. "So Marron, can you please tell me the secret?" Trunks asked with puppy eyes. Marron smiled so sweetly, it made Trunks's cheeks show a hint of blush pink. Marron noticed this and thought, 'he looks cute when he blushes.' She realized what she just thought and blushed. "Umm...sure, but I'll have to tell Goten when he comes back," Marron said. Trunks nodded. "Look...when I was 4 I used to always hang out with Bra and Pan, even if they were only 2. Anyways, it was just the three of us. Out friendship was as strong as an ox. It lasted till I was 13. Then I started hanging out with you guys. Pan talks to me. And Bra talks to me. But Bra and Pan don't talk to eachother. Well, that's beacuse of something that happed. When Pan and Bra were 10, they developed a crush on the same guy. And when they found out, they got into competitive arguements. Yeah, at times, they would fight over me. Pan would say I was on her side, and so would Bra. I pratically stuck in the middle!"Trunks payed much attention, but what he didn't understand was, why hadn't he known this before? Marron continued, "And so it went on. I was always in the middle. Well, one day, the two just had enough and..ended our friendship." Marron felt tears forming in her eyes, the memory of that day made her throat tie into a knot.  
****Flashback**** 13 year old Marron sat on the sand, watching the waves wash over the beach. It was a bright and sunny day, the group were having a picnic in an island, not to far from the KAME house. Trunks, Goten,Gohan, Goku, and Krillin were in the water, the mom's were preparing food. Yamcha and Master Roshie were chatting, Vegeta and Piccillo watched the group from a short distance. 11 year old Pan ran over to Marron and greeted her, "Hiya Marron!" "Hey Pan!" Marron smiled looking up at her black haired friend. "Do you want to learn how to fight?" Pan asked her blonde friend. Marron stood up and brushed off the sand off her pink sun dress. She had a pink sundress, and straw hat, Pan wore orange beach pants and a navy blue spiggiti strapped top, with her name in the middle. Pan had her short black hair down, as Marron had her hair in her usual pigtails.   
"Sure." "Great! Come on, I know the perfect spot to practice!""Okay."  
So Marron followed Pan, but just as soon as they levitated up to fly to their destination, a bluenette stopped them. "Hey Marron, where are you and tomboy going?" Bra asked, she wore a light red bikini top, with a lilac colored, thin, no sleeved jacket. And a violet skirt, her blue hair cascaded down. "What do you mean tomboy?" Pan asked and continued, "I do have a name, and it's Pan." "Yeah, well -Pan-, hate to burst your bubble, but you are a tomboy." "SO!? do you have a thing agaisnt tomboys!?" "Maybe!" Marron sighed, she figured, Pan won't get to teach her how to fight, so she levitated down, Pan following while argueing.   
"Spoiled BRAT!" "TOMBOY!" "Shopp-a-holic!" "Freak!" "GEEK!" "Good for nothing crush stealer!"Bra said with firey eyes. Just as Pan was going to make an insult, Uub came into the scene. "Hi Marron! Hi Pan, hiya Bra," he said cheerfully, unaware of the rescent arguement. Marron smiled, happy Uub was there, atleast Pan and Bra stopped....for now... "HI!" Pan and Bra said in unison. Pan and Bra had those dreamy eyes. "So what are you three up too?" "Nothing much," Marron said. "Uub! Would you care to fly around the island with me?" Pan asked.  
Before Uub could answer, Bra butt in, "NO! Flying is way unromantic, would you care to walk with me around the island?" Marron sighed, as she though, ' Pan and bra are what? Only 11 and they think of those -romantic- stuff already? Gee, I don't even want to think of that yet.' Uub gave a nervous laugh and put a hand behind his head, "Errm...umm...maybe.." "Hey Uub! Come and help us with setting the table, if you please!" Chi-chi yelled out. "Got to go! Catch you three later!" And off he ran. Pan and Bra growled at eachother, "I asked him first Bra!" "So what?!"  
Pan turned to Marron, "Your on my side, right Marron?" "NO-WAY! Marron is on my side! Right Marron?" Bra asked as Marron gave the same nervous laugh Uub gave. "You know what BRA!? I'm done with being friends with the likes of you!"Pan yelled. Bra grew angry,"SEE IF I CARE! I don't want to be your friend either!" "But-" "Fine!" Marron was interupted by Pan. "wait-" "FINE!" Marron was interupted by Bra. With one final glare, Bra and Pan went their seperate ways, leaving a confused, slash, sorrowful Marron. "You...you two can't leave...who will I go to?..," Marron mumbled.   
****End of Flashback****  
Marron explained the whole event to Trunks, then said, "The next week, we became friends...then best friends." Trunks had sat in another bean bag next to Marron as Marron had told the story. "So...my sister and Pan were fighting over Uub?" Marron sighed sadly,"Yup..Kinda a silly thing to fight about. I mean, to let a guy get in the way of a friendship." "I see," Trunks said, letting this all sink in. Goten came in the room, he trippeed and landed on his face."Hey Goten, want to spar?" Goten nodded. Marron and Trunks forgot to tell Goten! GTM left the room and entered the gravity room. Marron sat down and watched the two spar. 10 minutes later, in mid-punch, Trunks suggested, "Hey Goten, wanna teach some fighting moves to Marron?" "Good idea!" "Well, what do you say Marron?" Trunks asked. Marron smiled and nodded. So Trunks and Goten started off by teaching her to do the usual punches and kicks. Then, they taught her how to make energy balls, then how to throw them. Marron was a fast learner, when they went out of the room, Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin were already in the living room, laying on the couches. "Hey daddy! Guess what!?" Marron asked. "What is it?" Krillin asked. "Trunks and Goten taught me how to fight!" "And I have to say, she's pretty good for a begginer," Trunks said. "She's a fast learner," Goten commented. "Thanks!" Marron said smiling. "Aw! My baby is growing up!" "Dad!" Everyone laughed, (except Vegeta)The door opened, and in came Chi-chi, 18, Bulma, and bra, with shopping bags. Bulma had 8 bags, Bra had 8 bags aswell, Chi-chi had 6, and Juu carried 7 bags.   
"We're ready to go," Juu said. Krillin nodded,"Thanks for having us!" "Your welcome!" Bulma said perkily. 18 and Krillin headed outside. "You have 5 minutes Marron," Juu told her daugther. "We should be going too, thankyou,"Chi-chi said. "No problem!" Bulma said. Goku followed Chi-chi outside before saying, "Four minutes Goten!" Vegeta and Bulma left the room as Goten said, "Why do I get four minutes and Marron gets five?" Marron giggled. "Well, I'll be heading to my room, by Marron, see ya Goten,"Bra said heading for her room. "Bye," Marron and Goten said in unison. "Oh well, I might as well go, by Marron, see ya later Trunks," Goten waved and went out the house. "I should go too, buy Trunks!" Marron said huggin her lavender haired friend who blushed. Marron left C.C and caught up with her parents. Trunks watched as the plane lifted off into the sky to the KAME house. Marron's angelic smile, and warm hugs make him feel so...so happy. Can it be? Can it be he has deveoped a crush on one of his best friends? Trunks shook his head and headed to his room to take a nice cool shower.   
~YAY! I finished chappie 2! Well, It was not that good, but oh well! Wait till chapter 3! And please review! I would appreciate it! And thak you too all who reviewed so far!~ 


	3. Amber

Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story, or DBZ or GT etc.   
~ zzzzzzz............OH! Um, thanks for the reviews....zzzzzzz.....::yawn:: Sorry, I'm a bit tired here readers.......well.........on with the chapter!...zzzzz.~   
Ch.3-Amber  
Marron dipped into the nice warm tub full of warm water. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back. Marron sunk in and thought to herself, '..today was really fun..I'm glad I told Trunks..I don't like keeping things bottled up inside..Trunks..come to think of it, he's been there for me, and he's a great listener..' Marron sank in deeper until only from her nose and up were above water. Sure, you can say she pretty much liked Trunks as a great friend. But if you think more than that, as in have a crush, then you can say she is developing one. Unfortunatly, like our lavander-haired boy, she has no idea she likes him that way.   
Marron woke up to the sound of her mother's voice, "MARRON! Breakfast is ready!" She rose from the bed and rubbed her eyes, she gave a yawn and did her mourning stuff, as in brushing her teeth, combing her hair etc. When she came down, she found pancakes, sweet potatoe with butter and cream to go with it. Along with some eggs and a glass of milk. Her parents have already started eating.   
  
"So Marron, from what i heard, Trunks and Goten are teaching you how to fight," Juu said while sipping on her glass of milk. "You can already fly, why do you need to fight?" Krillin asked. "Now Krillin, you can't protect her if she wants to fight. Brsides, we can, almost everyone can in the group. It's about time she should learn. Before it's too late atleast," Juu commented. Krillin sighed, when it came to her wife, there were no arguements, so he kept on eating. Marron smiled and started eating.  
  
"Today, Bulma invited everyone to come over to their place and have a picnic for Lunch," Gohan announced. It was breakfast time and Gohan and his family were finishing their breakfast. "Sounds great!" Videl chirped happily, "What do you think Pan?" Pan seemed distant and hesitant before she answered,"Sure, sounds great!" "Good, that settles it then," Gohan said before chowing down on the baccon. Pan sighed and grabbed a handful of the rice balls on her plate.   
  
"MoM!" Bra yelled, running down the stairs to one of Bulma's labratories. "Yes Bra?" Bulma answered, looking up from one of her newest inventions.  
"Is everyone coming today?"  
"Yes."  
"Everyone? Including Gohan and Videl?"  
"Yes."  
"And that means their daughter is coming too?"  
"Yes- wait! Is you have a problem with you and Pan?"  
"No."  
"Don't hide anything from me missy."  
  
Bra looked at the floor, Pan. That black-haired girl who has the same crush she does, even till this day. Bra frowned and looked at her mom, "Trust me mom, there's nothing what so ever wrong with me and her." With that, Bra left the room. Bulma sighed as she thought, 'sometimes she has too much pride for her own good.' With that, she went back to what she was doing. Trunks stared at the ceiling of his room.  
For some strange reason, he couldn't get Marron out of his head. Her smile, angelic face. Innocent laughs and giggles. "AH! What am I thinking?" He got off the bed and flew out his room, he needed to get some fresh air.   
  
Marron finished her breakfast and walked outside the Kame house in her aqua blue short pants that stopped a bit higher that her knees, and a thick stripped pink tanktop. 18 cleaned up the kitchen as Master Roshie watched t.v as turtle swam in the ocean, Krillin cleaned the rest of the house, with the help of Olong. The ocean breeze swiftly brushed by her delicate skin, and the waves overlapped her bare feet.  
  
Marron smiled and jumped, taking off into the sky, when she felt she was high enough, she looked down at the island, then at the ocean which stretched on for miles.  
  
She was 18 years old, suprisingly, she dosen't have a boyfriend. A guy to grab onto when watching scary movies, or a shoulder to cry on, or just someone there to hold your hand. Why does she need one anyway? She never thought about having one before, so she wouldn't need one now. Right?  
  
Marron sighed, she closed her eyes, and a picture of Trunks came to mind. "AH! Please don't tell me I like hiM!?" Marron flew down to the island and walked up to her room. She changed into a one piece pink bathin-suit and grabbed a towel, and suntan lotion. "I'm going for a swim mom!" Marron said walking out the door. "OoO! I'm going to swim too!" Master Roshie said unbottoning his shirt.  
  
"OH NO youd DON'T!" Juu said grabbing master Roshie and throwing him in the bathroom and locking the door. "HeY!" "Saty put, Just until Marron is done with her swim," Juu said calmly, and going back to finishing the dishes. Roshie was wise enough to do what he was told, especially by Juu. You never want to get on her bad side.   
  
Marron placed the towel on the sand and sat on it, she applied the suntan and dove in the water. SHe loved the water, the refreshing feeling, the magnificent colors of exotic fish. Her hair was still in the pigtails, she swam up for breathe and took a nice, calm, relaxing breathe of air. "hmm..what a relaxing day! My mind is clear, nothing to worry about!" All of a sudden, her mind traveled back to Trunks, his radiant dark blue eyes, his weird, yet sometimes funny jokes..."AH! Not again! I went in the water to clear my mind!" Marron yelled and dove underwater once again. Juu had heard her daughter talking to herself and couldn't help but smile, her little girl was falling in love, but will she ever realize it?  
-Meanwhile- Trunks flew in the air, veiwing the busy city. He smirked as he saw a boy 7 or 8 years old grab an ice-cream cone from a girl about 5 or 6. The girl chased him and then started srying. Her mother came and scolded the boy. The boy appaligized and hugged the girl, the girl smiled ear to ear and the two held hands. It reminded him of someone..."Who am I thinking of?" He asked himself, he shrugged as Goten came flying to him. "HEY TRUNKS!" He said giving his buddy a high-five. "Exactly what are you doing here Goten?" Thrunks asked curiously. "Nothing really, just was bored, dad's training again, Mom's doing the laundrey, Gohan is busy studing, Videl is doing housework, and Pan seemed rather distant, and unwilling to talk. So I came over here!" oten explained. "Cool," was all Trunks said as he thought, 'I gotta get my head outta the clouds. Nothing better than hanging out with your life-time friend.'   
  
"Dude! Why don't we go bug your sister or something?" Goten asked.  
  
"Weird thing is, she's been acting distant like Pan lately. And her temper is not something to toy with right now."   
  
"Oh, okay, right. So what'ya wanna do?"  
  
"Dunno."   
  
"OH! I got a great idea, let's go over to Marron's place!"  
  
"Errmm....Uh, we can go training.."  
  
"Naw! Let's go!"   
  
"NO!NO!No-I mean, no we shouldn't. Everyone's coming over to my place for Lunch anyways."  
  
"Fine, I guess your right."  
  
"Wanna go to the arcade and beat all the games?"  
  
"OKAY!" So the two buds flew to the arcade.  
  
-Kame Island- Marron had finished her swim and was taking a cold shower, she got out and wrapped a towel around her waste. She took a brush and brushed her hair. And then put them in pigtails. They were going to C.Corp soon. She picked Navy Blue Jeans and a pink tanktop. With the word 'Cute' in fake white diamonds in the top middle. Once she was satisfied, she went downstairs to see everyone already ready. Turtle was going to stay and watch the place. Krillin took out the capsule and presed the button and threw it. The airplane popped out and everyone went on. "Rwady to go?" Krillin asked. "Yup!" Oolog, Roshie, Juu and Marron answered. "Good," he turned the -key- and lifted off.   
  
-Gohan's house- Gohan and Videl dresed up as Pan was ready and set to go, she wore Navy Blue Jeans and an orange tanktop, with the word 'Cool' in fake white diamonds in the top middle. Her short hair hung down, "Today is the day I'm going to get Uub to go on a date with me!" She said detemination in her eyes. Gohan and Videl came down, "Ready?" Gohan asked. "Yup, Videl and Pan answered, and they went on his flying car. -Goku flew Chi-chi to C.C at the same time Gohan, Videl and Pan left.   
  
Bulma and Vegeta were downstairs already ready for the guests, there was a buffet of food and robots cleaned the kitchen and everywhere else. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Luanch, Puar, and Choutzu were going to be late. Bra had her long blue hair down in a red bandana. She wore Navy Blue Jeans and a red tanktop with the word, 'Princess' in fake diamonds in the top middle of her tanktop. Marrons family arrived first, Bra came down and greeted them. Juu talked with Bulma, Vegeta sat on the couch, Oolong and Roshie started a conversation, as Krillin flipped the channels. "I think Marron has a crush on someone," Juu said. "I have a feeling Trunks has a crush on someone too," Bulma said and continued, "Actually, I think I know who that someone is." "Me too," Juu nodded. Bra came down and greeted Marron with a hug. "Hey look! We have the same kind of Jeans!" Bra said. "Cool! And we're both wearing ak tops that has a word in it," Marron giggled. "Hey, where's G and T?" Marron asked. "I dunno," Bra said. Marron nodded as her and Bra went to go get some fruit Punch.  
  
-At the arcade-  
"Yo Trunks, you beat that game 5 times in a row, don't you think we should be getting back? It looks like it's already Lunchtime."  
  
"How do you know it's about Lunch time? There's no clocks in here."  
  
"My saiyen instincts are telling me it's time for Lunch."  
  
"Oh, you know, your ight, we should be heading back." The two headed out the door when a girl with auborn hair stood in their way. "Hi Trunks, Hi Goten," She said smiling. "Ph, h-hey Amber!" The two stuttered in unison. Amber was a girl none for her reputation of getting her man. She had at least nine boyfriends at one time! It looks like now she has set her eyes on Trunks and Goten.   
"DO you two want to go catch a movie?" She asked.  
  
"U-u-umm, no thanx!" Goten said edging away from her.   
  
"Why?" "  
  
"Because we have somewhere to go!"  
  
"Where?"   
  
"We have a date with our girlfriends!" Trunks answered without thinking.  
  
"WHAT!? Who are they!?" She asked taking a step closer.  
  
"Umm..." The two thought.  
  
"So you don't have girlfriends?"  
  
"YES WE DO!" Goten answered quickly taking a step back.  
  
"WHO!? If you don't tell mein 3 seconds, I'll just have to asume you two -don't- have girlfriends." Goten and Trunks gulped as Amber counted down, "..three....two...........on-"  
  
"BRA AND MARRON!" Trunks said without thinking once again.It just slipped out his mouth! "Marron is my date and Bra, my sister, is Goten's date!" Goten looked at Trunks, then back at Amber, to see if she'll buy it, if not, he'll resort to flying away, he's starving!  
  
Amber narrowed her eyes, "Marron and Bra....? Isn't Marron your friend?"  
Trunks didn't feel like saying anymore, he grabbed Goten's arm and flew out the arcade room. "HHHHHHEEEEEYYYY!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!" Amber yeleld, but too late, the two had left the building.  
  
-------- That's it for now people, thankyou for the reviews, please no flames. R&R!!!! PLease PLease PLease PLEASE!!!!!!!! -------- 


	4. Lunch Time

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or GT charachters in this story. Well, you know what I mean!  
  
~Oh my! I haven't updated in ahwile, have I? Don't answer that. But hey, thanks for the reviews! PLease no flames, I hate flames!~  
  
Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Pan came next, then Yamcha, and Puar. Then Tien and Chouztu came. Pan walked over to one of the food tables to get some Fruit Punch, a blonde and bluenette came to her view. "Well, well, for it isn't Pan," Bra said getting into her snobby mode, as Pan did the same.  
  
"Yeah, and do you want to make something of it, Princess Bra?"   
  
"I will!" Bra said steaming.  
  
"Go ahead and try Bura! Try to lay one punch on me!"   
  
"FINE THEN!"   
  
Bra was about to punch Pan when the door opened, and two hungry saiyans rushed in. They knowcked the girls down to their feet, grabbing the food on the table. "TRUNKS!" Bra yelled. "GOTEN!" Pan screamed. Marron giggled, and was happy they came when they did. The boys stopped to look at the girls. Bra and Pan gave them death glares, as Marron giggled. Trunks blushed. "What!?" Goten asked confused, "What did we do this time? . . . We're hungry!"  
  
  
  
"I don't have any offense against that," Marron said getting up. "Where did you two go anyway?" "The arcade," Trunks answered, smiling at the blonde haired angel who stood before him. "Well, woopie! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Bra yelled jumping up. "OUTTA MY WAY TOO!" Pan screamed getting up. Goten and Trunks looked at the two in utter confusion. "..Oh come one Pan! Come one Bra! Let's not have an arguement today," Marron pleaded. "Arguement?" Goten asked. Trunks remembered what Marron told him. Honestly, to him, it seems just a pesky thing to fight about. He should try to stop this, the girls were over reacting, well, that's what you get when two sometimes stubborn, part saiyan girls clash over one human guy. "Come on you two, you shouldn't be fighting," Trunks started, but only received an angry face from his sister.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, who said we're fighting!?" Pan questioned. "Well, it's oviuos you are!" Goten exclaimed. "Your on my side, right Marron?" Pan asked. "Well-" "No,she's on my side!" Bra interupted. "Why would she be on your side -princess!?-" Bra flamed in fury, "She's on my side because I say so!" "Oh no you don't Bra, she's on -my- side!" Marron sweatdropped. Goten sighed. "MARRON!" Bra and Pan yelled in unison. They both looked at Marron, who had stopped inching away. "Y-yes?" "Who's side are you on!?" Bra demanded. "-I- ask the questions blue-head! Now Marron, who's side are you on!?" Pan demanded as well. Marron paused, she always got away by changing the subject, but now, she couldn't think of any excuse. Luckily, one of her buddy-o-pals did it for her.  
  
"HEY! You two shouldn't be demanding people that way! Now, from what I know, you two used to be best friends, along with Marron. And I think you two shouldn't ruin a relatoinship like that over Uub!!!" Trunks yelled, but when he realized what he just said, he slapped his hands over his mouth. He said it. He said the reason of the fight. He said the boy's name. Uub. Marron blinked and looked at Pan and Bra who quieted down and stared at Trunks. Goten looked confused. "W-who said we...we were fighting about.....," Bra started.  
  
"About Uub....," Pan finished.   
  
"HEY KIDS! IT'S TIME TO EAT! SO DIG IN!" Bulma yelled. Goten and Trunks blinked and pushed away the dramatic moment fro awhile and lunged at the food. So did the other guys. "Come on girls" Chi-chi said moving Goku and Krillin aside, making some room for the girls to get some food. "Why don't you eat before it's all gone?" Chi-chi said happily. Marron looked at Pan and Bra,"Sure Chi-chi." Marron went to the spot and got some food. Pan and Bra soon got some food aswell. Un-noticed to the girls, Uub came in. Everyone either ate alone or together with someone else, or everyone else. Uub,Trunks and Goten ate in the in-door garden area, so did everyone else, just in scadered spots. Pan ate alone on the edge part of the a fountain, there was a bush behind the fountain, where Bra had set up a blanket to eat on. Marron didn't eat much, just a mini bowl of salad, a sandwhich, and some rice. She also drank 2 cups of fruit punch.  
  
Bra stared at her salad, she just poked at the vegetables with her fork. Her mind was set on what her 'Big brother' had stated earlier. Was it that so less-meaningful that her own brother would butt in? Ack, she didn't know what went on in her brother's head, but she has been getting a few hunches her brother is developing a crush on Marron. That was kind of to be expected, the fact that Marron turned to him and Goten when she and Pan broke up their -friendship-. Pan stuffed a drumstick into her mouth and chewed, thinking of what had happened just a few minutes ago. "Why should I care what that purple-headed prince boy has to say? Hmph. What does he know? It's not like it's his problem..." Pan couldn't help but think that way. Sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good. Pan gulped down some orange juice when she heard a twig crack. She perked her head fowards, to see someone she thought wouldn't be here. But then again, everyone was invited.  
  
Marron stared at Trunks and Goten, yet mainly at Trunks. They ate like pigs! She was sitting with the ladies. Chi-Chi, her mom, Bulma, and Videl. "Stare long enough and your eyes will dry out," Juu laughed. Marron blushed,"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you all were paying attention to me." "Well, we should. You are the eldest of the girls in the new Z-generation," Bulma said wisely, "We might as well help you down the road to life. And having a boyfriend is something you might need help with." "Boyfriend!?" Marron asked suprised Bulma brought that out.   
  
"I agree,"Videl and Chi-chi said in unison. "Umm...and who do you think -I- would be interested in?" Marron asked as she gulped down the slice of Mango she had. "HIYA GUYS!!!!" Krillin said jumping in.   
  
  
  
"KRILLIN! WE'RE IN A WOMAN TO WOMAN CONVERSATION!" Juu yelled as all the ladies sweat-dropped. "Look, you can't protect Marron forever. And you can't stop her from having a boyfriend. So, if you please go back and eat," Juu said boring holes into her husband. "Can't blame a dad for trying," Krillin sighed and left. All the ladies sighed and looked to where Marron was sitting, only to notice, she wasn't there anymore. "Hmm?? Where'd she go??" Bulma asked to no one in particular. 'I think I may know,' Juu thought.   
  
Uub had finished his food and descided to take a look around. He felt some twigs under his sandals make a -crack- sound. "Uub?" Came a voice to his right. He looked and saw Pan staring at him, with her chocolate brown eyes looking at him. "Oh, hello Pan," Uub said pleasantly. Bra heard some voices and descided to take a look, besides, she finished her Lunch. So she crouched up and peaked out the bushes to see Pan and Uub exchange a conversation. Her eyes narrowed at the scene.  
  
Marron walked into the small forest of thin tree's. The indoor, outdoor room was huge. The ceiling was open, letting sun enter the huge room. Clouds drifted in the sky, like white cotton candy. Marron didn't feel like sitting there, getting attention was cool, but too much wasn't.She peeked through the trees, spotted Trunks and Goten laughing about some jokes. Trunks's eyes sparkled in amusement as Goten spit out his soda at the newfound joke Trunks just said. His hair shone like a Lavender flower in the bright sun. Again, Marron found herself staring at one of her best friend's. "Oh gosh. Please don't tell me I like-like him! H-He's my friend. Best friend. And that's it," Marron talked to herself. She looked away and started walking again.   
  
Trunks felt he was being watched, he looked to the side where there were trees, only to find, well, trees. "W-what i-i-i-is it T-trunks?"Goten managed to get out as he tried to clam down from laughing. "Oh, it's nothing," Trunks lied as he looked back at Goten. Trunks mentally shrugged as he thought,' probally my imagination.' "If you say so," Goten said.  
  
Bra couldn't take this sitting down, practically, she was. 'I'm gonna march up to them and take what's mine.' Bra thought grinning. She was about to stand up and march up to the two, when a flashback came to mind. And it was just a few hours or minutes ago when it happened. **Flashback** "HEY! You two shouldn't be demanding people that way! Now, from what I know, you two used to be best friends, along with Marron. And I think you two shouldn't ruin a relatoinship like that over Uub!!!" **End of Flashback** It was Trunkswho had sai that. How did he know? Isn't he right? Is he wrong? Why would he even care? So many questions flooded through her head, Bra didn't realize that Pan and Uub had started walking and talking away.   
  
~Well, that's it for now people. Just hang in for my next chapter. See ya!~ 


End file.
